tot_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Masrur
Mikoto Masrur, not much to tell but about him. Though he is a mere human who clan was once known as the Fannalis Clan. Mikoto's moniker took up the reigns as the Red Lion, 'a name given from his people before his clan became extinct. The name originated from his father who was the Red Lion, head of the clan. The name itself is pertaining to the clans crimson hair color, lion being the king of the jungle or rather the sea. Before the extinction of his clansmen and family, his goal was to do exactly as he was set out to do. Background During the Era his people like to call it...the Dark Continent era. A time where the island was suffering from lack of money and food. They lacked hope and faith in anything where they couldn't depend on anything. Everything was based on survival, fighting for scraps of food. Mikoto was born within the Lyneel Kingdom where his parents were poor folk just like any other family here. However, his father was never around and mother told him he was died, this was Mikoto was at the age of 3. But his Uncle trained him in vicious areas at the age of 4 teaching him how to survive the horror of this island. Though it wasn't something Mikoto was wanting to do, nor expected. But it all changed when he heard news of his Uncle being killed by the Navy. The island was told he refused to pay the navy 10 million berries and that the King did not wish to lend any support for the matter. But they sent word out to capture Josie Masrur, Mikoto's mother. But she fled along with Mikoto as they went to hide among a ship at the port which they ended up on a different island. They ended up in Sabaody Archipelago, Paradise just before the Red Line. A mighty long it was but it never gotten better. After two sneak off the ship they went to venture off into this unknown island. Wandering around looking for places to stay, food to eat, and money to gain. Bad enough for weeks they been cooped up in the runaway ship with no food; every now and then they stole from the pantry. But just little at a time, nothing that would seem noticeable. Days had begin to turn to weeks, months and now the mother, Josie and Mikoto were at wits end. Mikoto and his mother couldn't live off 50 berries a day, let alone a week. So Josie did the unthinkable, she sold her son Mikoto into slavery at the auction and was able to gain 1 million berries. Leaving him to be sold by some rich citizen whom normally only buy slaves to fight for him in arenas. However, the exception for Mikoto because he was young and felt that he could be someone worth using later. In which, he had him test against some of the weaker guys and Mikoto manage to beat them by a hair. Since then he had the boy trained from the age of 5. Two years later, Mikoto personality changed from a cheery boy he always had been into the silent and unsociable person as we know today. He didn't fight over the years but train and help clean the "Master's house". But the Master, Howzer lost his best gladiator and we pushed into putting the boy into the arena to fight. Of course he didn't wish to risk placing some bus boy into the match but it was that or losing 5 million berries. Mikoto of course had no choice but to fight in the arena, wasn't an easy task but he manage to win by slicing the opposing opponent achilles tendon and kicking him into the water. Even though Mikoto was small and young he had been trained well but mostly because he been able to survived the forest and caves his Uncle threw him in at a younger age. Over the years Mikoto continue to fight as a warrior and a Gladiator. But then suddenly something occurred everything went dark. Mikoto would find himself in some home of someone who apparently had saved him. Though he remembered nothing of what took place, but apparently the person who saved him was a friend of his uncle. She nursed him for months and traveled all the way to the East Blue. She only reminded him what she knew of him and though he have not remember anything she had told him. He thought whether or not his memories return he would just set out on his own destiny. Though the one thing Mikoto suffered was a disease known as Alexithymia. It was discovered by a ship doctor after he came out of his coma. Alexithymia had been identified as a disease where someone suffer from major head trauma or near death they not only lose memories but they also suffer from the ability to understand emotion. In short, the inability to verbalize one's own emotions or the emotions of others, unable to react appropriately to other people's emotions. So he would seem emotionally dead and wouldn't know pain, happiness or even sadness. Mikoto had to live with it not knowing if it was temporary or not. Personality Due to his ''"condition" ''Mikoto is silent majority of time where he doesn't really speak unless he felt it was necessary. Or doesn't speak unless spoken too; sometimes. Some times he would just ignore them due to not knowing how to answer the question. Sanza, would teach him ''"jokes" ''but he is getting use to creating jokes here and there with an emotionless tone. Abilities & Powers (Here you can put down the abilities of your character and their powers, including what may put them apart from regular people or where they may have an edge over the average person. Going further on, this could include information for those rare people who have devil fruits, or simply unnatural abilities that set them apart from the average joe.) Equipment '-Gold Plated Armor: The gold armor represent his people house. Which they are pretty wealthy house, they aren't the richest but they are pretty rich. It protect him from gun shots and stabbing since it is made out of gold. However, gold is only on the surface of the armor, underneath it all was a ballistic vest. An item of personal armor that helps absorb the impact and reduce or stop penetration to the body from firearm-fired projectiles- and shrapnel from explosions, and is worn on the torso. Soft vests are made of many layers of woven or laminated fibers and can protect the wearer. Though it leaves the limbs and head exposed. The armor only protects The torso itself worn as a vest. '-Sword:' It is a roman based sword nothing particular about this sword; except that it is the sword he was using when he had been fighting in arenas as a slave. The sword itself is created out of pure steel of varying degrees of carbon content, pointed, double-edged. It is generally used for chopping, cutting and more importantly thrusting. The sword itself is about roughly 30 inches long, the blade being 27 inches long at the most. Approved by: RamenNoodlesSoup